


Dean Drugged at the Dentist

by DESTIELSHIPPER13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Admittance of love, Brotherly Affection, Cas is confused, Cas is uncomfortable, Castiel's Trenchcoat, Cuddling, Dean - Freeform, Dean is drugged up, Dentist, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, Fluffy, Freckles, Funny, Hugs, Kissing, Laughing moose, M/M, Moose, Oneshot, Sam - Freeform, Sam laughs a lot, Teasing, based off a prompt, cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DESTIELSHIPPER13/pseuds/DESTIELSHIPPER13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot in where Dean is having some tooth problems and goes to the dentist to get his wisdom teeth removed. He's high off anesthesia and he is out of it. It results in hilarious and somewhat moving actions. <br/>This oneshot is based off of a prompt I saw a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Drugged at the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments.   
> Also I encourage you to read my other stories.   
> Let me know if you think I should write a Supernatural character X reader. Suggest who you want.   
> (: Thanks

Dean drugged at the Dentist

Sam and Dean pulled up to the motel and Dean shut the engine off with a quiet rumble. He rubbed his had absent minded over his jaw.   
Sam sent a glance over to his brother, concerned. He'd gotten punched pretty hard by a vampire on their recent hunt. He sighed and put it off, as he thought it was only sore.   
Dean pulled open the impala door with a creak and shut it just forcefully enough to have the wind catch it and close with a slam.   
He walked up to the lobby Sam following suit. As soon as they got a room, Dean threw his duffle bag on the floor and sat on the edge of a bed that he deemed his. He ran his hands through his hair and glided his jaw back and forth wincing.  
Sam was too busy connecting his laptop to the motel’s WiFi to notice. He sighed lightly and set his laptop on the bedside table, he immediately went to the weather map for the surrounding area. Looking for any drastic changes in weather, there weren't any. After all it was 73° outside in late October so that was pretty much normal.   
Sam checked up on all different news channels in the area and went through the newspaper online. He found nothing strange. He could have sworn that Bobby had sent them to this tiny town for a reason.   
He shrugged his shoulders to himself, thinking that maybe this was a wild goose chase. Maybe Bobby just wanted them out of his hair for a while, what little of it he did have left.  
Sam let an amused breath of hair out his nose that somehow resembled a chuckle at his own joke. He shook his head at himself, Bobby loved them. He couldn't get rid of the Winchester brothers if he tried. They just keep coming back.  
Sam closed his computer and adjusted his collar on his red flannel. Sighing he addressed his older brother who was rubbing his jaw something awful, Sam decided to finally say something, “Dean are you okay?”  
Dean's eyes flicked over to Sam's and he raised an eyebrow puckering his lips slightly, “What do ya mean Sammy?”  
Sam motioned towards Dean's Jaw who he was constantly repositioning and holding it a little open as if it hurt to clench his teeth, “I dunno. You just keep messing with your jaw and I thought maybe it hurt or something?”  
Dean averted his gaze, “Nah I'm fine. So… did ya find anything? Research wise?”  
Sam rolled his eyes internally, his brother, the macho man who was too “brave” to show one sign of weakness, “Actually no. Everything looks pretty good. Weather is at a consistent temperature, there has been no weird reports in the newspaper. This looks like a really nice town actually.”  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows, “Then why would Bobby send us here?”   
“I don't know.”  
“Maybe we should call him.” Dean suggested. But Sam knew that we was just Sam. He would have been slightly annoyed were it not for the obvious discomfort even talking gave him.  
Sam got out his flip phone and dialed Bobby’s actual house phone, it rang a few times and then went to the dial tone.   
Sam was suddenly worried. Bobby almost always answered the phone. Especially if it was one of the brothers calling.  
The younger Winchester swallowed with an audible click, “Uh… he… didn't answer.”  
Dean leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, “You think he's okay?”  
Sam bit the inside of his cheek, “I hope so. Bobby’s a strong man. He can take care of himself.”  
Dean only hoped that was true. He didn't know if he could handle it if Bobby died or even got hurt. Hell, he was closer to a father than John ever was even when he was alive. He has lost so many people in his life, Dean isn't sure he can lose another one. Especially Sam or Bobby. They're basically all he's got. All his family left alive.  
Dean checked his watch, it was still somewhat too early to eat dinner but those rules didn't really apply to the Winchesters anymore.  
Sam read Dean's body language and thought about the diner he saw a couple minutes back when they were on their way here. His stomach growled at the thought of a good chefs salad. Man, he'd hadn't had one of those since before he can remember, “You hungry?”  
Dean shrugged.  
“I could eat.”  
Sam nodded and stood up right before Dean did the same. The moose pulled on his tan jacket and fisted a hand into his pocket, making sure he had the extra key. And exited the motel room, Dean hot on his tail. 

As soon as they arrived at the diner. The smell of food wafted out of the restaurant hitting both of they boy's noses and making their stomachs yearn for some grub.  
Sam took long strides to the door while Dean practically ran behind him to catch up. Sam chuckled under his breath while Dean hit Sam lightly on the arm. Teasing. He missed this. This brotherly love that they couldn't normally show.  
A nice looking old lady in a uniform showed them to a booth and got their drinks. “Be right back gentlemen”  
She was sweet. The way her wrinkles showed years or living her life. Her soft eyes twinkling in amusement. Her white curls fluffy and soft looking. She just had a kind demeanor overall and it was soothing for the boys.  
She brought out their drinks and pulled out a little notebook and took the pencil from behind he ear and looked up at them, “Now… what would you boys want to eat?”  
Sam ordered exactly what he planned and Dean got a double bacon cheeseburger.  
It took a couple minutes, but the food came out and it smelled wonderful. She carefully placed the plates before them and asked softly if they wanted anything else.  
Sam shook his head no and smiled, “No thanks miss.”  
With that she walked to the kitchen.  
Sam dug in immediately. He was unusually ravenous. He noticed Dean taking small sips of his drink and taking a tiny bite of his burger, he winced visbly. He tried to switch the food to the other side of his mouth to prevent another strong jolt of pain. Both of his back teeth hurt like hell. He tried to chew with his front teeth but with no prevail. He ended up swallowing the chunk whole, almost choking on it, taking a swig of his drink and just sitting there while Sam ate.  
After Sam was finished he looked up at his brother who was staring disdainfully down at his sandwich as if it had personally offended him.  
Before Sam could say anything, the nice old lady came back out and quickly looked at Dean, “Sweetheart you've barely touched your food. Is it bad? Do you want me to get a fresh one, one the house?”  
Dean shook his head, “It's not that… it's just that I'm having a hard time chewing. Uh… can I get a to go box?”  
“Sure honey.”  
Sam raised an eyebrow, “Trouble chewing huh? I was wondering why you weren't stuffing your face like you usually do.”  
Dean sent a bitchface his way and Sam chuckled.

He wrapped up his food and they went back to the motel room. Sam looked at his phone, hovering over the call button on Bobby’s number, he pressed it down. Just holding it for a moment. Slowly bringing it up to his ear. He didn't know what he expected to hear but he had a bad feeling.  
The phone clicked on the third ring signaling that the line has been picked up, “Hey. Sorry for not answering earlier I was just fixing up one of the old cars here and I couldn't hear my phone over my music. So what are you idjits up to?”  
“That's fine. We were just a bit worried. Um… Bobby we were wondering why you sent us here in the first place?”  
Bobby chuckled and a gruff reply came from the phone, “There's this guy who works at the local dentist and he is amazing at what he does. Let's just say he owes me and he's asking for my help again. There has been this ghost… it's sending tools flying everywhere and hurting the patients. Most dentists won't even come into work anymore.   
His name is Rick Sherman, he thinks that the ghost is someone by the name of Willard Haynes who died during a surgery where he died during a surgery when they were drilling into his jaw. The dentist who was working on him accidently drilled too deep and he bled out within seconds. Supposedly he has the only remains. A single tooth. He has it secured and he just needs you guys to take care of it. In the meantime, maybe they can fix those teeth of Dean's that have been givin’ him so much trouble recently.”  
Sam took in every bit of information. And he has to agree about Dean, he wasn't eating. And that was bad. Whenever Dean didn't eat he was always in a bad mood.   
Dean looked at his younger brother, his eyes searching in Sam's eyes for an answer. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow wondering what was up. His eyes flicked from Sam's left to his right eye. Mouthing a silent, “What's he saying?”  
Sam held up a finger to signal Dean to be patient. He gave a few short mhms to the phone.   
He sighed and leaned back, “Kay Bobby, glad you're okay. We’ll finish the job and get our ‘payment’ and be back in a few days. A week tops”  
With that he flipped his phone shut, ending the call. Dean looked at him expectingly. Waiting for an explanation, “So?”  
“Bobby says that there's a ghost. Haunting a local dentist. He wants us to take care of it. It's really simple. He knows a guy, he owes Bobby and so for our payment we get $500 and a free appointment for you” Sam said this last part with a smirk on his face. He knew Dean hated the dentist, a man who has faced literal Hell and he's afraid of the simplest of things.  
“For me?!” Dean's eyes widened, “Why me?”  
His tone was sharp, accusing, and whiny. Sam could swear sometimes that Dean was actually a toddler.  
“Because somethings wrong with your jaw, whether it be the hit you took a couple weeks ago or some other problem. It's obvious that it hurts and you need it to get checked out. It's probably nothing major but it's better to be safe than sorry.”  
Dean groaned, “I hate the Friggin dentist.”  
Dean sat brooding for a moment when a sudden horrifying realization dawned on him, “Wait… and there's a ghost messing up their work. As in pushing the dentist's hand slightly so he stabbed a patient? AS IN THERE IS A FUCKING CHANCE THAT I COULD GET HURT BY HIS SHARP LIL TOOLS! HELL NO. I'M NOT DOING THIS.”  
“Bet.” Sam knew how to deal with situations like this. He was used to Dean's stubbornness, especially when it got out of hand like this, “You will get your teeth checked after we get rid of the ghost. Piece of Cake.”  
Dean scowled playfully at his older brother, “Easy for you to say you don't have to have a stranger putting his gloved hand in your mouth. Plus, cake is more difficult than pie.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. Not responding to his idiot brother. 

 

Dean got into the car reluctantly, although he still lightly put the keys into the impala. Not wanting to scratch his baby. That's the last thing he needed.  
Sam gave directions to the dentist's office while Dean found it quickly.   
They got out of the car and walked into the dentists office. 

 

They took care of the ghost almost painlessly. They burnt the ghost’s teeth and it was actually difficult because it was bone but the ghost was gone. Burst into flames right in front of their very eyes.   
The sweaty Mr. Sherman was huddled against a corner. Barely shaking with anxiety. Willard Haynes was no more.   
Everyone in the room sighed in relief as the lights flickered back on and the room went back to its normal temperature.  
Dean clenched his jaw and then winced with a sharp intake of breath through his teeth, then everyone laughed. They all knew how much they were bothering Dean and the fact that he was finally going to be able to get rid of his problem eased all tension in the room.

Dean started to laugh so much tears welled in his eyes, “Ow…. Hahaha… Ow… that.. that hurts”  
The dentist seemed to find his footing and smiled brightly at Dean, “It's about time we get that looked at… don't you?”

Dean cupped his own face, “yeah.”

 

So Rick checked out Dean's tooth, took x-rays and then when they appeared onto the screen Sam did something between a gasp and a laugh.  
Dean turned around quickly in the dentist's chair and looked at the screen wincing, “What? What is it?”

Rick leaned back and pointed to Dean's gums, “Looks like your wisdom teeth need to be removed. Shouldn't be too hard. All I need to do it put you under anesthesia and you won't feel a thing.”  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Sam, “W-”  
Sam sighed, “Dean, leaving the life that we do I wouldn't be surprised that you have teeth problems. Almost everyone has to get their wisdom teeth removed sometime. Since you haven't exactly been going to your monthly check ups you didn't know there was anything wrong.”  
Dean squinted, “Well, how come you didn't get yours removed?”  
“Mine haven't come in. And it'll be a long time if they do.”  
“Oh… so why are these teeth supposed to be so smart, they can't even do their job as teeth you know... heh.”  
Nobody laughed. Sam just gave Dean a bitchface and the doctor looked back at the screen seeming disinterested. He'd probably heard this joke millions of times.

 

Dean came out of the operating room with his mouth stuffed with gauze making him slightly resemble a chipmunk. He had this glazed over look in his mouth. Sam chuckled at the thought that his brother was probably high off his mind on anesthesia.   
Dean stumbled a bit and then a lazy grin spread across his face. Yep, he was drugged up.  
He basically fell on Sam and patted his chest. “Heyyyyy Sammy was upp?” He slurred his words and put emphasis on the p making a popping sound.  
“Hey, Dean.” Sam said a bit awkwardly pushing Dean away a little bit.  
The nurse who brought Dean out told Sam all of the drugs he'd have to take and how often. She also explained that he'd be like this until about tomorrow morning. But they usually fall asleep so they won't have to Deal with it.   
The younger hunter took Dean out to the car and put him in the back seat. Dean immediately laid back. Sam just hoped that he would fall asleep.  
No such luck. Dean spent the entire drive back to the bunker singing off key to ACDC. All of the words were blurred together and he was shouting and Sam almost had a headache.  
When they pulled up he dragged Dean's limp body to the couch inside the bunker. He smiled drunkenly at Sam, “Thanks man. This is comfy. This… iss… couch is nice. And soft. Have you ever felt how soft this couch is?”  
Sam shook his head laughing, once he regained his composure he closed his eyes and began to pray, “Listen Cas, I need some help with Dean. So if you aren't busy would you mind coming to the bunker and just helping me with my idiot brother?”  
Within seconds Castiel appeared next to Dean. Dean's eyes widen greatly in size, he gasped, “Holy SHIT Cas how'd you do that? What…? What j-uss happens Sam? How'd he do that? Cas,” Dean swatted at Castiel's hand, “How'd you just appear like that man? How- how'd you get here?”  
Sam was literally laughing so hard that he had to brace himself on the couch from doubling over.   
Castiel just looked confused, “I'm an angel Dean… you know that. Sam, what is the matter with Dean. Is he intoxicated?”  
Sam didn't have time to answer, not that he could, Dean gasped really loudly, “Dude!”  
He sat up right and Castiel faced him, Dean rested his chin on the angel's stomach looking up at him, Castiel visibly tensed, “You are an angel. Look at ‘em. He's so adorable. Don you think?”  
Sam pressed his hands tightly over his eyes to stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks, he couldn't stop laughing, this whole thing was ridiculous.  
The angel's face turned red. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel and nuzzeled his face into the angel's trench coat. “mmm this feels nice” Dean hummed.

The Angel sighed and poofed next to Dean. Sitting on the couch next to him. “Hey” Dean said accusingly.  
Castiel looked so uncomfortable. “Dean, you are not acting normal are you drunk?”  
Dean furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head vigorously back and forth, “No, no, nope. I not. I'm not. I… wait…” His tongue searched his whole mouth and dipped his tongue into the place where his tooth had been removed. He only felt gums and tasted a little bit of blood.  
He gasped and flinched, “ MY TOOTH DISAPPEARED. SAM! WHERE'D IT GO?”  
“You had to get them out because they were bothering you” Sam said through his laughter.

“BUT…. I miss the lil guys” Dean looked perpetually sad.  
Sam just chuckled.  
Castiel shifted in his seat. Dean got up and stumbled over to a mirror. He gasped loudly, “Was all over my facee?” He proceeded to try to wipe the little spots off of his face.  
“Those are your freckles, Dean.” Castiel stated.   
“Why do I have them all over? They're everywhere!” Dean trailed a hand softly over his face and neck he lifted his shirt which revealed more freckles, “ THEY ARE EVERYWHERE.”   
Dean began to unbutton his jeans, “ Dean what are you doing?” Sam asked.  
“I'm seeing how far they go.”   
“No nonono” Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Dean stop.” Dean looked over at Sam and scoffed. But he did stop derobing.   
Sam smirked and tried to supress his laughter, “You know Dean… I heard that freckles come from angel kisses.”  
Dean spun around so fast and looked at a slightly blushing Castiel, now standing awkwardly. He gasped loudly, “ CAS, HAVE YOU BEEN KISSING ME ALL OVER???”   
Dean stumbled towards Castiel and hung on the angel's shoulders.   
“No Dean… I… I would never do that to you. I dont…” Castiel's blush deepened to a darker shade of crimson. Sam was trying to stifle his fits of giggles. The seraph sent a cold glare towards the younger Winchester.  
Dean looked up at Cas with tears in his eyes, he stumbled backwards a few steps, “You don't-” a long pause of silence, “You wouldn't….” Beat, “Am I not enough?” Dean whispered, more to himself than anybody else.  
“No!” Castiel said trying to confirm that Dean was enough. But the translation got lost somewhere between the emotional and hysterical thing that was happening in this moment.  
“I'm not, Am I? Am I not pretty enough to kiss?” Tears ran down Dean's cheeks. He began to whimper silently and he shrunk into himself.  
“Dean, I…”  
Dean stumbled once more towards the angel and fell into his chest, sobbing.   
Sam got up from his wooden chair, “Um… I'm just gonna… go,” He left the room quickly.  
Castiel looked down at Dean's dirty blonde locks and sighed heavily. He pet Dean's head and Dean sunk into the angel's chest. He immediately relaxed, yet he was still sobbing.  
Castiel walked them to the couch and sat down along with Dean. “You are enough.”  
“But I'm not enough for you… I'll never be. How could a perfect lil angel love me, a screwed up hunter who's an alcoholic, a college dropout… how could anyone ever love me?”  
Castiel sighed and stroked Dean's arm soothingly as Dean rested his head on the angel's shoulder.  
“You've always been enough. From the first time I saw you I knew that you were something dofferent. The moment our eyes locked I felt something… and before that I only knew how to obey and take orders.   
You've been enough to change my perspective on everything. You've been enough to keep me going even when I'm tired and broken.   
You are perfect. You have no flaws to me. I don't understand how you can think so lowly of yourself.   
Dean, you've saved the whole world over and over from termination, now is that something just anyone can say?”  
Dean sniffled, “No… but I'm not pretty enough for you to kiss…”  
Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat, “Dean you are physically pleasing to me. Not in the way that you are, “Hot” which you are… but you are also beautiful. With your fluffy hair and freckles and stunning green eyes… and your soft skin. It all makes me want to sin.  
I know an angel should not have these thoughts but I do.”  
Dean smiled shyly and burrowed himself deeper into Castiel's white dress shirt, wrapping his arms around him. Under his trench coat. It was so warm, so domestic, so firm and fit, so…. Right.  
“So that means you'd kiss me?”  
“Is that… is that something you'd want?”  
Dean yawned and closed his eyes, “Of course Cas… I love you.” His deep voice making Cas shiver. He nuzzled into Castiel's neck. Leaving slight kisses over his stubbled neck.  
Castiel gasped quietly. Dean looked up at the angel smiling, Dean batted his eyelashes and Castiel cupped the hunter's cheek in his soft hand. Dean leaned into his touch. Castiel traced a thumb over Dean's bottom lip and subconsciously licked his own.  
“I love you too Dean Winchester.” and with that Castiel brushed his lips against Deans.   
It felt so right. Like taking off your shoes after a long day. Like soaking in a hot bath. Like getting into your own bed after being away from home. Like pressing the fresh warm laundry straight from the dryer against your face. Just feeling the softness and the scent.  
Castiel pulled back, they both layed out on the couch together. Tangling their limbs together, Dean's head resting on the angel's chest. Listening to his breathing.  
Castiel knew that when Dean came out of his daze he'd probably be angry with him. Maybe even make him leave. But there would be a slight chance that Dean would feel the same way.

They fell asleep together. And Dean woke up in the middle of the night. Looking up at Castiel. He was confused for a second. But then all his memories came rushing back. The dentist, the anesthesia, the freckles….. the kiss.  
He cursed silently to himself. He didn't want to reveal all of that to Cas.   
But he willed himself to calm down and go back to sleep. And it wasn't the fact that he was tired that he fell asleep right away. It was that he felt safe.

Sam woke up the next morning. Hair a mess. Groggy. And ready for some coffee and a shower. But when he saw the two cuddling on the couch still in dream land he chuckled silently to himself. “Finally.”  
He saw an emotion on his older brother's face that he hadn't seen on his face in a long time.

 

Pure happiness.


End file.
